Often many people within a defined group or organization may each receive a common email. For example, the email may be spam or other junk email that may be generally directed at a specific domain. Similarly, every individual may be copied on a group-wide or department wide email. Frequently, such mass-emails may be of little value, being addressed to a large number of recipients, rather than targeted to a few specific individuals to whom the email may actually pertain. However, each individual recipient must open the email and at least quickly scan the email to determine if the email is of any value to the individual recipient. Once an individual recipient has read or scanned the email, he/she may take a desired action, such as deleting the email, responding to the email, etc. Any such action must be carried out with little or no initial information regarding the email, such as a relative importance, likelihood that the email is junk-mail, etc.